lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sims 3 University Life LP
Let's Play The Sims 3: University Life is Lifesimmer's LP based around University Life ''expansion pack for ''The Sims 3. It started on March 5, 2013 with two sims by the names of Leonna Giovinni and Sophia Meller. It ended on June 13, 2013 with 35 episodes. Synopsis Two new sims from Aurora Skies travel to university to explore the University Life expansion pack. Leonna and Sophia are an unlikely pair, Leonna being an geeky nerd despite looking like a super model, and Sophia being a popular party animal. But, through the power of friendship they fought against the stereotypes and went to university together. Leona majored in Science and Medicine, while Sophia majored in Communications. There, Leonna met Muhammad, another informed "nerd" with the worst hair dye job in history (Banana Blonde with black roots). Sophia started dating the campus jock, Spencer Thomason. But aside from acquiring boyfriends, Sophia and Leona made very odd friends. Sharon, a plant sim, quickly became friends with Sophia. As their grades began to slip, the girls decided to move from their invading dormmates into their own home with Muhammad. After moving, the girls started working on their grades, both hoping to graduate with at least a C. Muhammad had no trouble keeping his grades up. After studying, Sophia spent her small amount of free time writing her trashy novel and trying to get more blog followers. When graduation came, Leonna graduated with a C. Sophia accidentally skipped her graduation, but would have also graduated with a C. After leaving University the girls decided to move in Spencer, Muhammad, and Sharon. Soon after the friends moved in, Leonna and Muhammad's relationship slowly began to turn sour when Muhammad started flirting with Sophia, ruining the girls' friendship. Leona kicked Muhammad out and started raising her gardening skill, as she wanted to have a plant child. She planted her daughter, Clover, and waited for her to grow. Meanwhile, Sophia and Spencer got engaged. Sophia forced Spencer to work out so he could fit into his old tux, as he had gotten fat. After a while, Clover had outgrown her pot! Leona knew that motherhood, and science were what she had always wanted. Spencer and Sophia were soon married, and decided to move into a new house with Leonna, and Sharon. At the new house, Leona decided she wanted another child but couldn't get pregnant as she was still single, so Leona genetically created a baby that would grow to look exactly like her. Sophia and Spencer got pregnant and had their first son, Silas. After having Silas, Leona, Spencer, and Sophia decided that there was really no room for Sharon, so Sharon soon moved out. With their family growing, Sophia and Spencer got pregnant once again in the final part of the LP. Episodes/Parts University Life LP has total of 35 episodes List of Sims *Sophia Thomason *Spencer Thomason *Silas Thomason *Leonna Giovinni *Clover Giovinni *Gizelle Giovinni Trivia *''The Sims 3: University Life'' is the ninth expansion pack for ''The Sims 3. ''It was released on March 5, 2013. Category:The Sims 3 Let's Plays Category:Finished Let's Plays